


Bright New World

by Lady_K



Category: Marvel, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, And Plot, M/M, RPF, Smut, pwp to start, there will be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_K/pseuds/Lady_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom falls hard for his co-star and friend, Robert. Neither of them expected it to go this way. </p><p>Ok I suck at summaries...</p><p>In a nut shell, Tom falls for Robert, they have some fun and then angst will ensue as they try to get on with their lives. Lots of smut, lot of hurt/comfort. I don't promise happy endings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The begining

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in over 3 years, and I am really anxious to see how it goes over. It will have a small amount of build, and then some smut and then some plot. So bare with me! 
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> biggest thank to my beta http://bethbobby.tumblr.com/
> 
> and to my support crew : http://imnoto-loki-kay.tumblr.com/ and http://igorsmaster.tumblr.com/

 

 

Tom wiped his hands nervously on his pants as he walked into the office. He was used to the nerves when he went into auditions, but this was something else entirely. This was a much larger part than anything he had done previously. The audition was for Marvel, a villain role that could span over a number of movies and blast him into the limelight. It would put him on the radar and make every dream come true. He took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders, closing his eyes he jumped up and down shaking out the jitters. He looked at the door and hardening his posture as he muttered to himself, "is this madness?"

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Thor was a raging hit, news press rolled out review after review about it. Fans squealed as Tom walked through the crowd, the flashing lights enough to make him feel woozy. He smiled and waved at some fans, his agents ushering him along the carpet. He stopped to sign some autographs, his stomach jumping around as people constantly called his name trying to get a better photo. Tom smiled and waved as more people shouted, cameras flashing incessantly. Finally, he made it to a line of reporters and did interviews as his handler stood by watching. It was all a little surreal as he answered questions smiling as widely as he could. He had never been so excited to be around so many people before.  
  
Tom walked over to Chris and Natalie, smiling they all got photos taken. They were all laughing and talking about how exciting this was. As Tom stood, smiling and waving, he pondered how this was all real? How was this his life?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tom sat in the makeup trailer, his head occasionally tipping forward as the stylist pushed clips of long black extensions into his hair. He grimaced as she brushed it out and detangled it.

  
"Sorry honey, we're almost done." Tiffany smiled at him  as she grabbed the curling iron and proceeded to curl the ends of his hair before squeezing  a more than healthy amount of gel into her palms and working it in.

  
The door to the trailer opened and someone outside yelled, "stepping in!"

Stacy came in, followed by none other than Robert Downey Jr, sporting shades and a bedhead. Tom's heart skipped a beat and Tiffany straightened his head, raising her eyebrow in disapproval.

"Sorry," Tom mumbled, taking a long sip of his now cold coffee.

Robert stripped out of his tight leather jacket and placed his sunglasses on the station. Stacy busied herself prepping a few things as Robert stretched and paced the trailer. Tom couldn't keep his eyes off him.  Was he really in the same trailer as Robert Downey Jr?  
What should I say? Tom thought.

"I don't think you two have met yet," Tiffany smiled and washed her hands in the sink. 

"Tom Hiddleston," she spun his chair around to face Robert, "Robert Downey Jr."

Robert smiled his eyes crinkling, "Tracy, come on. I've told you to call me Bob."

He walked over and gave Tracy a hug before patting her on the back and extending his hand to Tom.

"Nice to meet you Tom." 

Tom gripped the smaller man's surprisingly calloused hand with a firm shake.

"Nice to meet you as well, Mr. Downey." Tom smiled, feeling almost predatory as he looked over the man. The guy was sculpted and very fit, Tom couldn't help meeting his eyes, "I am looking forward to working with you."

They let their hands drop, both their eyes still locked onto each other for a few more moments before Robert smiled and looked back towards Stacy.

"Call me Bob," he winked, "I think this is going to be a heck of a ride."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
It was their first real full three day break from filming. Tom had spent the first day just sleeping and trying to relax. His whole body was sore; he had thought he would have been physically fit enough for this job, but nothing could prepare you for throwing yourself at everyone and everything whilst strapped into a very uncomfortable harness. The next morning he woke up early and went swimming for an hour. It was nice to be in the water, and the hot tub afterwards was most soothing on his aching muscles.

He was leaning his back against the side of the tub, eyes closed, when there was a splashing noise. Tom looked up to see his co-star, Robert, had slid into the hot-tub beside him.

"Hey," Tom smiled as he wriggled back and forth getting comfortable.

"Hey! This hot tub is fantastic," Robert moaned and sunk lower.

Tom chuckled and got comfortable himself. 

"Nice after a crazy month. I can't believe it's been so long." 

Robert laughed, "welcome to the big times!" 

He glanced over to Tom, "you get used to it, it's a lot of fun. Just remember to get some 'you time' in." 

"I guess you're pretty used to all the flying around. All the long days and longer script changes." Tom ran a hand through his now very long hair,pulling away to see that some of black dye had come out onto his hand. He wiped it in the water.

"I love it, keeps me busy and out of trouble." He smiled, "I've been in enough trouble for one life time."

Tom smiled and the playfully swatted water at Robert

"You sound like your character, don't get lost in Mr Stark."  
  
Robert glared at Tom before sending a wave of water at him, "quiet there Reindeer Games, we only put up with you because you follow us around like a lost puppy,"  
  
Tom pouted and ducked under the water, surfacing to dump water onto Robert. "I wasn't the one who followed me into the hot tub. So who's the lost puppy now?"  
  
Robert splashed some of the chlorinated water at Tom, looking at him with one eye closed. He lunged at Tom, the two of them tussled and wrestled around in the water, both of them going under and coming back up until Robert had him pinned to the side of the tub.  
  



	2. No strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well we are starting to get to some of the funner bits here. 
> 
> I still suck at summaries...
> 
> In a nut shell, Tom falls for Robert, they have some fun and then angst will ensue as they try to get on with their lives. Lots of smut, lot of hurt/comfort. I don't promise happy endings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes we are finally getting into some of the smutty stuff! 
> 
> my characters do what they want, and I let them.
> 
> Still might get angsty... we will see where it goes! Thank you to everyone who has read it an left Kudos you are all so wonderful! 
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> biggest thank to my beta http://bethbobby.tumblr.com/
> 
> and to my support crew : http://imnoto-loki-kay.tumblr.com/ and http://igorsmaster.tumblr.com/

_Robert splashed some of the chlorinated water at Tom, looking at him with one eye closed. He lunged at Tom, the two of them tussled and wrestled around in the water, both of them going under and coming back up until Robert had him pinned to the side of the tub._

"Nice after a crazy month. I can't believe it's been so long."

Robert laughed, "welcome to the big times!"

He glanced over to Tom, "you get used to it, it's a lot of fun. Just remember to get some 'you time' in."

"I guess you're pretty used to all the flying around. All the long days and longer script changes." Tom ran a hand through his now very long hair, pulling away to see that some of black dye had come out onto his hand. He wiped it in the water.

"I love it, keeps me busy and out of trouble." He smiled, "I've been in enough trouble for one life time."

Tom smiled and the playfully swatted water at Robert

"You sound like your character, don't get lost in Mr Stark."

Robert glared at Tom before sending a wave of water at him, "quiet there Reindeer Games, we only put up with you because you follow us around like a lost puppy,"

Tom pouted and ducked under the water, surfacing to dump water onto Robert. "I wasn't the one who followed me into the hot tub. So who's the lost puppy now?"

Robert splashed some of the chlorinated water at Tom, looking at him with one eye closed. He lunged at Tom, the two of them tussled and wrestled around in the water, both of them going under and coming back up until Robert had him pinned to the side of the tub.

They were face to face now, Robert straddling Tom, his muscled arms holding the taller man's hands above his head. They both panted for a moment trying to catch their breath.

"I'll have you know that I have a soft spot for long black hair and big puppy eyes," Robert whispered, the older man's hazel eyes gazing at Tom's lips.

Before Tom could really think about what he was doing the two of them leaned forward and their lips collided. Tom felt heat wash over his body. He moaned, his lips parting and letting the smaller man's talented tongue dive in. The two let their tongues tussle together in a seductive dance that left Tom wanting more. He sucked hard on Robert's lip knowing it would leave it pouting slightly for the next two days as Robert's hand let go of Tom's now aching arms to get a good grasp of the man's hair. He pulled the younger man closer and bit at his tongue, sucking on his lips and ravishing his mouth, Robert's hips rocking slightly against Tom's as they mouthed at each other.

Tom's hands rocked up and teased through the older man's wet hair. The two of them moving in sync with each other. It felt like they had done this a thousand times before and Tom smiled at the thought of letting Robert suck at his tongue. It was all too real, all too perfect. A voice in the back of his head was slowly forcing its way forward. This was escalating quickly and Tom need to think, to breathe.  
Tom flailed and jerked away ungracefully, splashing in the water. Robert fell with him, both men struggling to the surface, water splashing everywhere. As they both emerged from the water, Robert wiped his face, pushing his hair out of the way.

"What the.." Robert gasped, coughing up more water.

Tom watched him, stunned, unsure what to do next. He was making out with the leading star of the biggest blockbusters on earth. Tom looked around frantically trying to pull himself up onto the side of the pool. But Robert was as quicker and not nearly as sore as the younger. He grabbed him around the waist, stopping him from going much farther. Tom attempted to squirm away, but stopped and slid back into the water. He took a couple of deep breaths and then turned back to Robert wiping his hair out of his eyes. He bit his lip and with all his effort looked back up at the older man.

"What just happened?" Robert asked, hands gesturing around at the water like it held all the answers.

"I-I-I don't know- Just never -umm" Tom could feel his cheeks burning and he looked at the water. " I don't know if I can do this."

Robert moved closer to Tom, his fingers running along the defined jaw line as he lifted the younger man's face to look at him, "hey, if you don't want to do this, that's fine. I just thought you were interested."

As the older man shrugged and took a step back, Tom felt his heart clench and his throat close up  
Robert gave him a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes and started to get out of the tub. His swim trunks sticking against his nicely shaped ass.

"Wait," Tom choked out against his better judgement. "Maybe not here?"

Robert chuckled, "come on puppy eyes; let's go up to my room."

They both quickly grabbed towels and a few other items before heading to the elevators, standing a respectable distance from each other, watching the numbers increase as it neared the top floor. When they got to the penthouse, which of course would be where Robert was staying, they both seemed to relax, as if the privacy of the room would make it easier.

"I am hungry," Robert tossed his towel in a hamper by the bathroom door. "You want breakfast?"

"Yes, that would be marvellous." Tom blushed dropping his own towel in the hamper.

They ordered breakfast and sat, still in swimwear, at the large dark wood table, eating egg whites, veggies and amazingly good coffee.

"So you've never been with another guy before, like ever?" Robert asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

Tom squirmed slightly in his seat and looked around the huge room, trying to find reassurance, "no, I haven't. I’ve been interested, but never bold enough to venture into that realm."  
Robert cut at some of his eggs with slightly furrowed brows.

"I would have thought you had, considering how close you and muscles are." He scooped up the rest of his eggs and ate them as if this was a normal conversation.

"Me and-- Chris?" Tom shook his head; it had never crossed his mind to be with his co-star. "Never gave it much though, actually."  
Roberts shrugged and sipped on his coffee.

"Well you have thought of us right?" Robert gestured between the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am leaving it there! More to come ;)

**Author's Note:**

> So I am going to leave it here for now ;) More to come very soon!


End file.
